


【Neil / The Protagonist】The Beginning of The End .01

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 他們在彼此的終點重新開始。#與之前的短篇無關，但是同個基底#很片段的故事，沒什麼邏輯Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

01.

尼爾在參加葬禮的時候沒有哭。

他的耳朵麻木地聽著被轉化成語言的逝詞，描述所有的美好，那些他認識的，印在靈魂上的。尼爾沒心思在乎是誰在負責宣告，又或者講稿是出自誰撰寫，只是靜默地將雙手交疊，握在身前。天空很應景地為他悲傷，厚重的灰色帶走陽光，所有人佇立在原地，如一束又一束被褪去顏色的花，潮濕的氣味預告著即將宣洩的思念。

特工的逝去本就不會有盛大的告別式，不會有莊嚴地列隊遊行，也沒有軍禮的槍聲，更別提他們目前的身份基本上已與世人隔絕。他安靜地躺在被挖得方整的土壤中央，隔著一只木棺，彷彿精緻的雕刻被埋進時空，等待後人的挖掘使他重生。尼爾在砂礫落上棺蓋時模糊了視線，不確定究竟是雨的緣故還是他的淚腺終於開始運作，只確定流失手中的是他投下的心碎。

艾佛斯沉重的手掌按在他肩上，人群逐漸散去，肩膀的重量也跟著離去。

「你還好嗎？」發聲的是惠勒，她為尼爾撐起傘。

尼爾才意識到墨色西裝早已被細雨打濕一片，他的金髮被水氣壓垮，脫力地塌下，尼爾抿嘴笑了笑。惠勒伸手把溫暖分享給他，在尼爾背上安慰地輕拍。

「我們在開始的時候就已經看到結局。」尼爾悶在之間的聲音在說這句話時失去平穩。

「發生的事情已經發生了，我們都必須向前看。」惠勒心疼地說，「你知道換作是他也會這麼說的。」

尼爾沒有應話，他主動退離這個擁抱，為了不讓自己的哀痛潰堤。等惠勒重新看到青年的臉，已然換上一張整理好情緒的表情，他將情感藏在眼後，只剩發紅的眼眶還為他的傷慟留下證據。

「或者，我們可以向後看。」尼爾提出。

－

長途的逆行是個瘋狂的想法。

他們確實經歷過不少訓練以適應逆轉熵帶來的感知混亂，但以年為單位的做法他們從未嘗試，也不需要去嘗試。當他將這件事從抽象換成具象的計畫，艾佛斯只是搖著頭嘴上叨唸著他瘋了。

「這不管用，尼爾。」他們的喪服甚至還未脫去，尼爾坐在中間。

「我們總得一試。」青年回應。艾佛斯被他的話動搖而用力地抓撓後腦勺，在他面前來回踱步，他知道尼爾並非毫無建設性。惠勒手環在胸口，與焦躁的那一邊對上眼，指揮官悻悻然地繞出隔間的門。

「尼爾，我知道你很不能接受，我們都是。」她希望在場的人都先冷靜下來。

「這跟我想說的無關。」尼爾否定，並不完全針對惠勒說的話。「我樣子看起來是很糟，但我的腦袋很清楚。」

「放你的屁。」艾佛斯的背景音從另一道敞開的門後打岔他們的對話，「你瘋了。」

「我們必須回去的理由是什麼？」他重新回到戰場，質問尼爾。

「不是『我們』，只有我。」尼爾解釋，這引起艾佛斯一個拒絕的擺手：「你真是瘋了。」

「我們都知道他的死亡不在組織的計算內，艾佛斯。」青年主動揭開傷疤，他不想提起事實，但為了說服他們，他得把話說明白，提到死亡兩個字時，他仍感覺舌頭被灼傷。

「這又如何，幹我們這行本來就有意外。」鬍子快因為爭執燃燒起來的指揮官不屑地表示。

「他幫我擋了一槍，這不該發生。」火焰燒至他的喉嚨，尼爾的聲音變得低沉而沙啞。

艾佛斯睜眼瞪視著年輕人，沉默在他們之間點起煙硝味，他想怒斥尼爾自己也做了同樣的蠢事，實在沒資格拿它來說嘴，但他把那些話吞進肚子，把視線移開憤憤地從鼻腔吐出一口氣。

「計畫該是由我來做這件事，你知道的。」尼爾的指尖因為緊握而發白。

「等等、什麼？」惠勒對兩個男人的協議全然不知，甚至對於被排除在外感到驚愕，不可置信地看了兩人一眼，等待某人給出一個解釋。「你們早知道會有人開槍？」

艾佛斯的嘆息聲更大了。

「顯然有另一個人也知道了。」尼爾怪罪地看向協議的另一人，對他的告密相當不滿。

「你要我怎麼做，對他說謊嗎？」艾佛斯放下氣勢，他承認自己的背叛，不對此加以辯護，「他不是傻子，尼爾，下次你想隱瞞之前先管好你自己的表現。」

尼爾被他說得啞口，無話反駁艾佛斯的指責。

「你如果真的想這麼做就隨你去，我實在受夠你們之間的事了。」艾佛斯停止繼續對話，他討厭被夾在中間，更討厭只能看著別人做傻事而無法阻止。「下次你們有什麼秘密計畫，別再讓我參與。」

高挺的男人扔下一句口是心非，不顧在場第三人的勸留，轉身離開這場談話。

「你是認真的嗎，尼爾。」惠勒放棄計較背後的真相，過去的事情對她來說已經不是眼前需要著墨的焦點，她更關心現在。

「當然。」尼爾垂下頭，「我必須得這麼做，你知道換作是他也會這麼說的。」他對此沒有十足的把握，可此刻任何一點渺茫的希望都是他的浮木。

他要阻止男人成立天能組織。

－

事情的進展比尼爾預料地還要偏離軌道。

他小看了自己重新見到男人的情動。當他又一次與男人並肩執行任務，完美無縫的配合與默契，他就忍不住想要把所有愛意傾倒，好幾次尼爾都差點遺忘自己的初衷。而故事終點的現實總會打他一記耳光，讓他記起這些以為的永遠將再也無法有下次。

只要把演算器弄到手就行，他提醒自己。

－

任務目的確實達成了。

他們拿到了演算器，卻不是按照尼爾原先的計畫。艾佛斯說得是對的，他們這行本來就充滿意外，風險永遠如影隨形，當他看見槍口指向男人，他的身體搶在思考之前，毫無猶豫地擅自行動。

槍聲響起的那一瞬，他知道自己傷了男人的心，尼爾突然明白未來的他為什麼選擇保護自己，為什麼他的眼神充滿憂愁。血霧像是順行的警示燈將片段迸裂，他串起所有的因果，只是大腦再也無法往下拼湊。

－

他想挑戰祖父悖論。

倘若不招募尼爾，或許青年就不會因為拯救自己而死去。他拒絕與尼爾所有可能的接觸，將與他之間瑣碎對話中所提到的細節，列入封鎖清單。

然而命運似乎存了心要捉弄他們，他們在陌生的轉角以最偶然的方式再遇。

「抱歉。」深棕短髮的青年背著黑色單側包，為自己的冒失道歉。

「沒事──」男人握著他的手起身，在看見那雙灰藍瞳孔時遺忘自己的聲音。

他鬆開他的手，擠過青年的肩膀快步走離，失禮的舉措讓年輕人愣在原地，困惑地皺起眉頭，他聳了聳肩對著他的背影大喊：「我說抱歉了！」

青年咋了咋舌，調整好自己的背帶，蹲下把散落一地的文件收集整齊，一枚圓形的金屬混雜在紙堆中探出形狀，年輕人順著紅線將它拿起。他猜想是對方掉的，只是回頭已找不到那位可能的失主。

「尼爾！」前方的同伴朝他催促。

「來了。」尼爾隨手將東西收近自己的背包。

－

尼爾直到站在家門前才發現鑰匙不見。

肯定是那時被撞掉的，他想。他沒有因此氣惱，反而因為這樣獲得了理由可以執行他的計謀，他拆掉文件上的迴紋針，將他彎成合適的形狀。當他順利撬開鎖時，他給自己一個歡呼。

房東肯定不會喜歡的。但誰讓他弄丟了鑰匙呢。

青年把背包隨意地拋在床上，銅幣從他沒拉好的拉鍊中甩飛，鏗鏘落地。尼爾被聲響吸引注意力，他爬到床頭把東西撿回來，廉價板床隨著他的匍匐發出哀叫。他端詳那件失去主人的遺失物，圓幣上頭有歲月磨損的痕跡，看起來有點老舊，起毛的紅線被重新捲過好幾次，每個連接的結都被完美地打上，細節中表現出擁有者的重視。

尼爾的腦海浮出那張只瞥見一眼的面孔，也許根本不是對方掉的，誰曉得呢。他把它掛上背包。

假如你的主人看到你的話，會來找我要的，

-

TBC.


	2. 【Neil / The Protagonist】The Beginning of The End .02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 越是想躲的越是躲不掉。
> 
> Neil top 斜線有意義  
> #Neiltagonist

02.

「我們需要一個鎖匠。」艾佛斯看完整份報告，將心得濃縮成一句結論。「最頂尖的那種。」

「這就是為什麼我找你來，艾佛斯。」男人的雙手交疊在桌上，像個上司──又或者說，擺出長官的架子。

「你想要我去招募，還是培訓？如果是後者，我敢說你找錯人了。」艾佛斯不喜歡拖泥帶水，他需要更明確的指示。指揮官把報告放回男人面前，雙手環胸，安靜等待他開口要求。

「我雖然擅長執行任務，但經營組織不是我的強項。」男人放棄裝腔作勢，站起身繞過辦公桌，讓雙方的距離不再是上對下，而是以更加對等的口吻說。

「我知道，我視力挺好的。」艾佛斯不留情面地認同，他以朋友的身分回答。「你想拜託我招募新人可以不用這麼拐彎抹角。」他讀出對方話中的意思，也看見男人對這項決定的猶疑。

「不僅僅只是招募這麼簡單，還有些附加條件。」面對艾佛斯眼中的疑問，他移開視線，似乎對自己接下來將要說的話也感到有些尷尬，「不能是金髮，不能有物理相關的學歷。」

「我以為職場歧視已經挺落伍了，怎麼，你的前任有這些特徵會讓你觸景傷情嗎？」指揮官忍不住調侃，他還以為對方有什麼難言之隱，結果開得盡是最膚淺的條件。只是他不知道自己說對了一半，關於後半段的那句。

「我知道這很強人所難，但必須得這麼做。」男人眼神堅定，臉上沒有一絲笑意，明白地傳達自己並非在開玩笑。

「不打算告訴我這麼做的理由？」艾佛斯覺得自己白問，男人身上的秘密有很多，儘管他們的友誼足以推心置腹，也不總是對他坦承所有事，他們的信任不是建立在這些有所保留之上，純粹是因對方的本質值得信賴，但他仍希望自己可以少當點局外人，至少讓他在做事時有個理由說服自己為什麼要這麼做。

「我不能。」不意外收到男人的抱歉。

「老樣子。」艾佛斯認命接下這不明所以的命令，他不是第一次聽見男人這麼說了，也懶得花力氣追究。

「謝了，艾佛斯。」他按上他的肩膀，真摯地感謝。

「不用謝這麼早，我還沒答應呢。」艾佛斯刻意刁難，但男人明白這不過是耍點嘴皮子報復他的隱瞞。

「喝一杯？」

「你知道這招不總管用的。」

「那我得趁還管用的時候多用點了。」他笑了笑。

-

對一個外洩任何情報都可能引起末日的組織來說，確保對方的身家背景乾淨與忠誠心只是最基本，要招募牽涉任務核心的新人不是件容易的事。但艾佛斯並不考慮從同行之中物色人選，他提出更大膽的建議，那項主意也確實被採用。

藏木於林，最危險的地方便是最安全。

既然無法確認相關人事的口風，那選擇一張白紙會容易得多。

要從素人大眾中挑選目標只需要一個簡易又容易擴散的話題，選擇年輕族群投放會是一處好的起點，他們總是對謎團充滿好奇，不怎麼在意其中包含的危險。

招募文宣被簡化成一句簡短的廣告訊息──

**你能多快解開？**

與一個不明所以的聯絡電話，迅速在各所大學的論壇傳播，被當作都市傳說而開始流行。

-

「你們在做什麼？」尼爾為了研究自己的物理難題，連續翹掉三天的學分課，這代表他距離拿到學位這件事又更加遙遠，但他並不介意那張紙本憑證，對他來說比起呆坐在課堂上聽一個小時在youtube上就能搜尋到的理論，還不如花時間去破解或提出新的假說。

同儕的社交也很簡單粗暴，錯過幾天的話題就彷彿與世界脫節，他看見他們群聚在一塊，各拿一個藍紅相錯的方盒在把玩。彼此討論的熱度甚至比得上他鑽研那些命題的狂熱。

「這是什麼？」尼爾湊上前，搭上其中一人的肩膀。

「尼爾！」同系友人用手肘撞了撞這個缺席好幾天的渾小子。「怎麼，想起來你還是學生了嗎？愛因斯坦。」

「現在流行起復古風了？魔方？」尼爾拿過對方手中的方盒，端詳上面那些分開兩色而參差不齊的淺溝。

「老天，你還在撥接上網嗎？你沒收到這個嗎？」他的朋友秀出自己平板上那個看上去就像詐騙廣告排版般的網站，上面排列著幾個解鎖方盒的影片，與旁邊一串看上去是金額的數字，對學生來說足夠可觀。

-

尼爾原本想借過對方拿著的那個紅藍道具回家研究，卻遭到直接了斷的拒絕，他開始懷疑起自己其實沒有朋友。

「自己去要一個。」他那個沒良心的朋友在搶回自己的方塊後說。

青年對流行話題本就不感興趣，回到宿舍後也很快把這件事拋在腦後，他隨意地沖了個澡就趴上床，桌上那些亂成一團寫著密密麻麻算式的紙還擱在那，而始作俑者一點也不在意地沉入夢鄉。

等他醒來已經過了午夜，手機螢幕顯示的一條未讀訊息成了房中唯一的光源。

尼爾惺忪地點開訊息。

**你能多快解開？**

醒眼的標題配上一句副標題：上傳解開方盒的影片，即可獲得獎金。

他盯著獎金兩個字看了許久，敲打鍵盤提出問題。

【獎金真的假的？】

他的朋友回傳了一張存摺匯款的截圖證明，與論壇上的匿名討論。

【看起來有待查證。】尼爾感覺這實在冒險，但確實開始心動。

【不試白不試，誰管他呢。】

【你不是喜歡求證嗎？如果解得開就能知道有沒有獎金了。】

朋友的話成功挑起他的勝負心。縱使這看上去像是大企業用遊戲佯裝，騙取個人資料的手法，尼爾還是撥了上面的電話，接起的只是普通的語音留言，要他留下地址。

隔幾天，他也收到來自匿名寄件的方盒。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02.  
> 那麼，尼爾需要花多久解鎖他們之間的開始呢？
> 
> -
> 
> 招募.  
> BGM：Bonfire Heart
> 
> Your love is like a soldier, loyal till you die  
> I’ve been putting out fires all my life  
> Everybody wants a flame,  
> but they don’t want to get burnt  
> And today is our turn  
> Love like ours  
> You light the spark in my bonfire heart  
> People like us, we don’t need that much  
> Just someone that starts,  
> starts the spark in our bonfire hearts

**Author's Note:**

> 也許我會完成它，只是我沒有寫長篇的才能。  
> 大概只會是個中短篇吧（大概
> 
> 年輕尼爾在我心中的形象：  
> https://images.plurk.com/3qSr77pFZ2oHyEyqBoh3vh.png
> 
> 這是一篇由James Blunt的歌曲串燒而成的，  
> 當你看完結局，會知道這些挑選都是有意義。
> 
> -
> 
> 葬禮.  
> BGM：Goodbye My Lover
> 
> Goodbye my lover  
> Goodbye my friend  
> You have been the one  
> You have been the one for me  
> I know your fears and you know mine  
> We've had our doubts but now we're fine  
> And I love you, I swear that's true  
> I cannot live without you
> 
> －
> 
> 回到過去.  
> BGM：Cold
> 
> Without your arms around me  
> Without you on my skin  
> Without you on my body, I'm sorry, I'm sorry
> 
> I don't mean to be desperate,  
> or pretend that I'm not torn
> 
> But I don't want to let go of the thingsthat keep me warm  
> Without you I'm just cold
> 
> －
> 
> 轉捩點.  
> BGM：The Truth
> 
> I wasted all of these days and nights  
> Trying to chase all these empty highs  
> But I had to go through my worse  
> so I know that I just needed you


End file.
